Stages
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: Atem decides to enter the afterlife leaving Seto in pieces. Can anyone help put himself together again and keep himself together. Life isn't getting any easier. Warning-Child Molestation Puppyshipping
1. Stage One

Stages

 **Denial**

It was the last night. I knew when morning came he'd be gone. He'd leave me and be gone forever. It was his choice to leave. I didn't try to change his mind. I knew I could but I shouldn't have to convince him to stay with me. I wouldn't compete. I wouldn't beg. I wouldn't chase after him and I wouldn't shed tears for him.

Even now as we lay in bed for the last time together, he continuously apologizes and tried to explain his decision to me. I didn't want to hear it. Let our last night be memorable for something other than the hundreds of sorrys that fell from his lips.

I told him he'd have to decide what he wanted to do before we took the next step. I was more than aware he desired me. I couldn't allow myself to give in to my own desires, not when he could easily cast me aside after.

I turned away from him like every night before, I wouldn't let anything change. I could feel him his eyes upon me. I could feel him lay down next to me. Move closer just like every night before….he never wrapped his arms around me that night. I wouldn't feel his arms around me again. That's what he wanted and I **accepted** that.

In the morning he was gone. I heard him leave. I heard him hesitate to wake me. I could feel his hand flowing hesitantly over me. He choose not to touch me. Not even one last time. I lay with my eyes closed for hours sleep wouldn't find me here. The room was too big, too empty and too cold. I felt chills running up and down my body. He was gone and the desert had never felt so cold.

I was boarding my private jet when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I looked at the screen it showed Joey's picture, one he'd taken upon himself take, I answered. I listened but didn't speak as he voice came through. He said he they were heading back to the hotels to pack. He asked if I was already gone. He laughed at my silence and told me it was okay to cry. I bit my lip. I won't cry.

Fourteen hours back home to collect my brother and nine hours to Los Angeles, for a six month stay. It was exactly what I needed to get my mind off everything that had happened. I'd **bury** myself in my work and when I emerged again this heaviness would be gone.

 **Anger**

Had it always been there? I flung the picture across the room. The glass shattering against the wall making a loud enough racket to bring Roland charging into the room, gun drawn.

"Have someone clean that up. **Discard** everything." I snapped as I slammed my lap top closed. I heard the screen crack. I stood up from my desk and grabbed my coat. I flung the door open missing Roland my merger inches. I felt myself getting angrier with every step. I had to get out of this building. Mashing the button for the elevator it opened and closed before Roland had to chance to join me. I needed to be alone.

My phone vibrated against my leg. I looked at the screen and saw Joey's picture. I answered. I wasn't silent this time I was angry, I **screamed** and **yelled** at him. I **threatened** his life. Anything I could think of to **scare him off**.

"There are going to be **rough days** like this. You can call me and let it all out anytime you want. I want you to know that."

I smashed my phone against the railing in the elevator until it was in pieces on the ground and bits of glass were lodged into my hand. The doors opened and Roland was standing there. I stood tall, doing my best to ignore the pain.

"Let me help you." I heard Roland say.

I took a deep breath as I tried to **brush his words off** but they wouldn't be cast aside. He stopped me from leaving the elevator and pushed me back inside. I demanded him to move aside but he wouldn't. The doors closed and he pressed the emergency stop.

"What are you doing? Let me out now! Are you deaf?" I shouted every **hateful** thing that came to mind and **push** and **punch** him as hard as I could. My vision began to blur, it would clear when I blinked, but instantly would become blurry again.

"What did you do to me? You're fired!" I'd convinced myself Roland had drugged me somehow he was too calm. I fell to my knees as my vision became very worse. I wiped my face and discovered my cheeks were wet. I looked up at Roland who'd knelt down beside me. He held out his handkerchief to me.

"It's okay to cry sir."

 **Bargaining**

I flew back home that night. My mind ran through all the ways I could have **changed his mind**. Everything I could have done **differently**. If only I hadn't ignored his desires he would have had a reason to stay. I shouldn't have given him that ultimatum. How could I have been so **foolish**? Why would he choose me over someone that's been waiting for him for 5000 years? I could have competed with that. If only I wasn't so blind to it before.

 **Depression**

I went to my room. **Locked** myself in. **Closed** my curtains and slept. Day in and day out. That's all I could do. I couldn't bring myself to eat or move from my bed. My door stayed locked for weeks until he showed up.

I was just waking up from one of my numerous bouts of restless sleep. He was sitting on the edge of my bed rubbing my back soothingly. I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. He spent all this time here pulling you out of the darkness. Don't let all that have been for nothing. Remember the time you had together and make that your focus. Not this one moment in time."

He came back every day and sat in relative **silence** with me. He began to bring me small things to eat. Encouraging me to sit up. I never spoke to him until he told me something I hadn't realized I wanted to hear.

"Atem told me to tell you that he loves you and he always will. And for you not to hold on to the past." He paused for moment, "And I haven't been coming here for him. I've been coming here for you. I needed to know you'd be alright. I couldn't tell you this before but I've always loved you too."

 **Acceptance**

I didn't happen suddenly but after sometime I **accepted** Atem's **absence** from my life and focused on the time that he was there. Soon after my door wasn't locked and my curtains weren't drawn. I never intended to seek out a new romantic relationship but I hadn't sought out the last either.

Every night when we got into bed I wouldn't face away from him. He wouldn't allow me too. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. With every one of his heart beat I knew I wasn't alone.


	2. Stage Two

Being able to call myself Seto Kaiba's friend was more than I could hope for. He opened up and I learned so much about him. He didn't tell me every facet of his life; of course, if he did he wouldn't be Kaiba, after all. After my confession I didn't make any more moves. I didn't want to come on too strong. What mattered to me was that he knew how I felt. I didn't want to rush into anything. Being a rebound wasn't what I wanted.

I met Seto at the school gate after class and he'd give me a ride home or we'd go to his mansion to hang out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary during class and even while we were mopping the classroom, Seto seemed completely normal.

I saw Seto leaning down into the passenger side window of an imported vehicle parked outside our school. I instantly assumed it was one of Kaiba's many cars but as I walked up noticed the windows were heavily tinted…I cleared my throat to get Seto's attention.

He looked over at me and smiled and motioned for me to come closer. I did and when I did I could hear that distinctive voice.

"Hello, Joseph. It's nice seeing you again."

I grimaced and nodded awkwardly. I had plenty to say but this wasn't the place nor the time.

"Pegasus has invited me out for an early dinner. Would you like to accompany us?" Kaiba asked me.

"Is this like a business dinner or something? I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be-" Kaiba began.

"That's really thoughtful of you Joseph." Pegasus interrupted. I hadn't notice him get out of his car. He had an arm draped around Seto's shoulders, "We're off then."

I watched Pegasus lead Seto to his car. I don't know if it's the school uniform or Pegasus' grey suit but for the first time I was hyper aware of Seto's actual age. I'd only turned eighteen and few short weeks ago and Seto nearly had an entire year until he was eighteen. I watched Pegasus open the car door for Seto and close it once Seto was in. When he got into the car and started his engine I had to act. I rushed over the passenger window and knocked on the glass.

"What wrong?"

"I think I will join you too. I don't trust anyone that twenty-five and hangs outside of a school. So you're in need of a chaperone." I thought but what came out was, "If you're headed downtown can I get a ride?"

"Of course." Seto replied. I could tell Pegasus wasn't happy.

The ride was too short. I sat awkwardly in the center seat so I could keep an eye on Pegasus. As well as look out for any signs or signals Seto needed to be rescued but none came. I got out of the car reluctantly at Yugi's. I barely got a chance to say goodbye before Pegasus sped off. This wasn't going to be long but it wasn't going to be pretty either.

The next day everything seemed normal. Homeroom with the gang…class…class…lunch with Seto on the roof….study block with Seto…class….class…Gym with Seto and then met outside the gate.

"How was your date?"

"It was fine."

I stared at Seto waiting for him to catch himself and deny it was a date but he never did, "So is he like… your boyfriend now."

"I'm not sure. We're going to discuss it more this weekend."

"You're not serious are you?

"When have I not been serious?"

"There's always a chance." I said adding a teasing element to it despite the fact I was annoyed by the situation.

"Why are you annoyed?"

"Who says I'm annoyed?"

"When you getting annoyed or angry the veins in your neck are more pronounced."

"How do you know that?" I asked covering my neck in attempt to hide my emotions.

"Remember when you took me to Burger World and I ate with a fork and knife?"

"I wasn't annoyed. It was weird." I said in my defense. Seto chuckled in responses, "Okay, you might be right."

"I am right."

"Don't be an asshole." I teased, "Want to hang out or…."

"Let's go back to my place." Seto said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck again.

"Are you cold?"

"Of course not."

"Save the sarcasm of the board room."

Roland arrived with the limo and I opened the door for Seto receiving a side eyed glance from him. As he leaned down to get in I heard him tell Mokuba to get out of his spot. I took the seat across from the two brothers.

"Are you coming over Joey?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

"Yep, hopefully I can get your brother to help me with this weekend homework." I teased as I kicked Seto's foot to get his attention. Seto looked up from his phone after I kicked him and rolled his eyes.

When we arrived at the Kaiba Mansion I noticed that same foreign car parked outside the front door. I immediately became annoyed by the unseen presence. Mokuba went to his room as soon as we entered the house and Seto and I went into the den. We began our homework and Seto finished very quickly so he was able to help me in nearly all my studies.

"So do you have a house guest this weekend?"

"Yes, he'll be here for the weekend."

"So things are pretty serious…already."

"You say that as though I don't know him."

"Well, your history together isn't that great….if you don't remember."

"I'm not living in the past." Seto told me looking at me with his steely blue eyes, "We've already discussed our past problems."

I got a ride back into the city by one the maids. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I don't know exactly how long Seto and Pegasus had known each other but I couldn't help but feel like he was being taken advantage of. Seto was still going through some level of depression and I could only imagine what was going through in his head now.

It was just about Midnight when the phone call came in. I stared at the caller id picture of Seto, which I'd taken of him mid laugh a few months ago.

"Hello?"

"Can you come over?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize right away ask.

"I'll be right there."

I arrived back at Seto's and I noticed the car was still there and front door locked. I knocked and was surprised how quickly it opened. Pegasus was standing there looking completely out of it as he stepped aside to let me in.

"What happened?"

"I'm trying hard to move on." Seto began but stopped when he saw me at the front door. He turned his back to me his pride wouldn't allow me to see him cry, no matter what.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "You're better suited to handle this train wreck." Pegasus told me.

I shrugged his hand off, "You never struck me as the type of person that takes off when things get tough."

"If that's how you want to see it I can't help that, but understand I know what someone needs when their experiencing lost and it's not a new lover."

I heard the front door close and the car engine start. I looked back to where Seto was. He crouched down looking at me through the slots of the banister of the overlook. I rushed up the stairs in-case he decided to do some drastic. When I got close he moved away from me and headed back towards his room. I followed.

He closed the door on me but that didn't stop me from coming in anyway. I looked around the room and the bed was messed up. Seto slinked towards it disappearing under the fluffy covers. I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited in silence.

"I thought if I started something new then it would help. But it didn't. I couldn't stop saying his name. Every single time he touched me I would say _his_ name." I grimaced as the thought saying the wrong person's name when things began to get hot and heavy, "Even when he told me I wasn't ready. I kept saying his name over and over to Pegasus while I tried to convince him otherwise."

"Kaiba, it hasn't been that long. You have all the time in the world. Everyone goes through it differently. You can't force it."

"When your father died-" He said as he sat up.

"Hold it right there. My father had a ton of issues. I knew years in advance that he'd die early on in my life. I was mentally prepared for it. I went through all the stages long before he died. I knew it was coming. You can't compare our situations. Atem didn't tell anyone what he decided to do until the week prior." I leaned towards Seto and pulled him into an embrace. Seto had dealt with more loss in his life than Joey could even fathom, I couldn't imagine what he'd do if anything happened to Mokuba, "If you need anything just-"

Seto crushed his lips against mine catching me completely off guard. I leaned into the kiss returning it 110%. Tangling my fingers into his chestnut locks I pulled him closer so our bodies were flush. I pushed forward onto Seto and he fell back against his bed pulling me down with him.

Despite the newfound tightness of my pants, I told myself over and over that it wouldn't go any farther than kissing. Seto clearly had other plans. I ended up having to pin his arms above his hand as he continued our make out sessions. He had his legs wrapped around me drawing me in closer than what was safe. My teenage mind only turned back on when I felt a nip at my neck. I pulled away and untangled myself from his limbs.

"Seto if I didn't care about you I would be able to take advantage of this situation but that isn't the type of man I am."


	3. Stage Three

"I know we talked about this and you said you were completely sure about it but...are you sure about this?" Joey asked as he set up the last keg in the foyer of the beach house. Seto Kaiba invited the gang to his beach house for a small graduation party at the beginning of the week and somehow through out the week things were mortified. It was going to be just the gang at first, but then he invited their entire homeroom and by the middle of the week the entire senior class was invited and now there was talk about other senior classes from other schools and cities coming to the party.

"It'll be fine. Why are you so worried?" Kaiba replied as he looked at his phone, "Two DJs...that's enough right?"

"T-two? One is more than enough!" Joey shrieked, "This is getting outta hand."

"No, it's not. I host parties all the time."

"With a bunch of suits. This is a horde of teens! People our age. This is going to be a rager."

"It'll be fine."

"I've seen you drink before."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't go any more overboard than you've already have."

* * *

Joey should have known better Kaiba wouldn't be Kaiba if he didn't go overboard. The beach house was large but not large enough to house the 2000 students that showed up to party. Student were pouring out of the house and onto the beach. Joey had lost Yugi and the others in the crowd, but he wasn't worried about them. He hadn't seen Kaiba in at least an hour.

Joey pushed his way through the crowded and saw Tristan moving towards him. He looked completely debilitated.

"Have you seen..." Joey began as he noticed Tristan had Kaiba riding on his back his arms draped over his shoulder and his face buried in the crook of his neck.

"He passed out a few minutes ago. Where's his room?" Tristan told Joey as he shifted uncomfortably. Joey noticed Tristan began to blush.

Joey wasn't a stranger to Kaiba's drunken behavior nor was he a fan of him getting completely wasted. However he did enjoy how flirty he got after a few drinks. Of course he'd never go past second base when he was like this. Tristan was experiencing first hand Kaiba overly flirtatious behavior which currently was having his neck sucked. Joey knew from experience that was one of the best feelings ever and he was a bit jealous of Tristan at the moment.

Joey pushed through the crowd and past people hanging out on the stairs leading up to the second floor. Joey opened the door to the bedroom and was relieved no one was inside. Joey went to the connected bathroom to get a glass of water and an aspirin. Tristan deposited Kaiba onto the bed and went to look at his neck in the mirror.

"Glad I don't bruise easy. He was doing a new on my neck."

Joey laughed nervously, "He gets like that sometimes. I'll take care of him. I'm sure you want to get back to the party."

"Yeah, a lot of cute girls here." Tristan laughed, "I'll come back and check on you two later."

Joey nodded as his friend left him alone with Kaiba. Joey plopped down on the bed and sighed, he knew this was going to happen. He tried his best to keep up with Kaiba and keep an eye on him but he lost sight of him so easily.

He felt Kaiba poke him in the back from him place on the bed.

"I see you're awake now. Do you need to throw up?" Joey asked as he helped him sit up.

"Noo. Of course not. Thank you for carrying me up here." Kaiba told him as he did his best not to slur his speech, "Come lay down with him."

Joey couldn't help but chuckle, "No need to thank me. Shouldn't you try and sleep those drinks off."

"You don't approve."

"You know I don't like it when you get wasted."

"Leave then."

"What? You know I'm not leaving you up here alone."

"If you disapprove of me so much...leave."

"I'm not leaving." Joey sighed as he laid back on the bed. His head resting on Kaiba's stomach, "Stop being so dramatic."

They laid in a comfortable silence for awhile before Kaiba shift to lay on his side. Joey sat up quickly and moved the trash bin to be closer. Kaiba pushed it away, "I'm fine." Joey frowned pulled Kaiba up to his feet, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bathroom. "

"I don't need to throw up."

"Yeah sure." Joey laughed.

He set Kaiba on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet, "Lets try to get it all in this time."

Kaiba laughed, "That's what-" Kaiba turned his head quickly and vomited into the toilet. Joey patted his back as he listened to him purge the copious amount of alcohol out of his stomach.

It was several minutes later that Kaiba reached up to flush. His face was blotchy and sweaty and his throat burned. He leaned back against Joey's legs.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not. Am I just like your dad?"

"Not even close. Please don't cry."

Joey knew how this would go. Stage one Kaiba drinks. Stage two Kaiba gets wasted. Stage three after a brief black-out Kaiba wakes up. Stage four was a wild card, either he would make out with Joey then throw up or throw up then cry. And tonight was a throw up and cry night. Joey encircled Kaiba in his arm and buried his face in his hair, "Are you ready to stand up?"

Joey helped Kaiba stand up and make his way over to the sink to do away with the lingering taste of alcohol and vomit, before he took him back to the bed to lay down. Kaiba buried himself under the sheets once the final stage was hiding from Joey. Joey laughed, "You can't be embarrassed."

"Go enjoy the party. I'll be alright."

"Nah, I'll stay up here and keep you company." Joey told him as he joined Kaiba under the sheets. Joey moved in close until his face was only a few inches away from Kaiba's face, "You don't have to embarrassed around me."

"Just go." Kaiba said pushing him away.

"We've done this all before." Joey told him as he got a hold of his hands pulling him in.

"I know that."

"So why are we playing this game."

"What else can we do?"

"Well." Joey said as he slipped his arms around Kaiba, "We can go ahead and finish this game and not play it again."

"Oh you don't want to play games anymore?"

"I've been done playing games with you for a while now." Joey said stroking his thumb over Kaiba cheek, "Don't you feel it's time."

Blue eyes stared into brown for a moment before looking away, "I'm not sure."

"That's okay. We can play as long as you want." Joey's smile brought Kaiba glaze back to him. In turn Joey leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kaiba's setting up the final stage of their game. A second didn't pass before Kaiba returned the kiss and pulled Joey in closer.

Joey knew their mild kissing would turn into some heavy making out session but he wanted to see if he could push it any further. Joey place his hand behind Kaiba's head when he felt him pulling away. It wasn't too forceful but it stopped him from retreating any further. Joey pressed his tongue against Kaiba's lips and received a speedy entry. Joey could feel his body heating up with excitement and pulled away slowly. Joey could see Kaiba's face was flushed and he couldn't helped but grin. It wasn't until Kaiba sat up and tool Joey's shirt off that he began to blush.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting a new game." Kaiba said as he padded over to the door and locked it, "Take your pants off."

"Wait what?"

"Pants. Off." Kaiba repeated as he tackled Joey down onto the bed and unfastened the blonde's belts with ease.

"Yo, wait let me know what game we're playing first."

"You'll figure it out." Kaiba said before the lights in the room went dark.

* * *

At some point police had arrived to break up the party and previously chartered buses delivered all the students back to their appropriate districts. The gang remained behind to clean up a bit, even though they knew Kaiba had a team coming in that morning to clean up.

"What happened to Joey? I haven't seen him since for hours." Yugi asked, "I hope he didn't get whisked away in the crowd."

"No, he's upstairs taking care of the lightweight." Tristan joked, "I was suppose to go check on him hours ago." Tristan moved up the stairs quickly only to discover the door was locked. He was about to knock when it dawned on him, "I guess we can assume it's official now."

* * *

Joey sighed in frustration, "I should have known this was going to happen." He hadn't moved in hours, waiting and hoping Kaiba would wake up again. Once he'd locked the door and the lights off he stripped him of his clothes and lefts a trail of love marks from his neck, to his collarbone, chest, and stomach and then passed out again. He was in a deep slumber, resting peacefully right above Joey's crotch. He listened to the party come to its climax before the police shut everything down. He could just make out his friends voices now.

He moved Kaiba off of him and made sure he was comfortable before he put his clothes back on. He opened the door just as Tristan turned around.

"Hey!"

"What's up?" Joey replied caught a bit off guard by the shocked sounding greeting, "There are cleaners coming in a few hours-"

"We figured but it's the thought that counts right." Yugi laughed.

"How's Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"He's sleep. Passed out actually." Joey told his friends.

"So can we assume-" Tristan nudged.

"No!" Joey defended, "Nothing like that happened."

"Your neck says otherwise." Tea teased.

"Nothing happened."

"Clearly something happened." Yugi added.

"Get your minds out of the gutters!"


	4. Side Quest

Mokuba couldn't have been more excited than he was now. Seto and he had gone to America to open up their U.S. theme park. Since they were going to be there for a while Seto enrolled him into a local school so he didn't fall behind. Mokuba enjoyed his new school. Mainly because one knew who he was. Sure Seto picked him up in a really kickass car but no one really thought that was out of the ordinary. They were in California, the state was full of celebrities and millionaires after all.

Mokuba's teachers were really cool too. They were nothing like the teachers and tutors he had back in Domino City. They all were super strict and stuffy but his American teachers were so lively. He loved it. His favorite teacher had to be his art/design teacher . He was, what his brother would call, a portly man, middle age and balding but it was clear he loved his job. He never made him get a late pass when he got to class late, always complimented his work and took his late assignments, if he ever had any.

Mokuba got a text from his brother telling him he was going to be running late picking him up but and if he wanted to wait for have him sent a car to pick him up. Mokuba preferred keeping a semi-low profile so having a chauffeur coming would...mess up his look. Mokuba told Seto he'd wait for him to come get him.

After class Mokuba hung out in the art room, to work on one of his mid-term projects. A few other students were in the classroom as well working on other assignments. Mokuba leaned back in his chair as he looked down at his design. He smiled and thought to himself, "I wonder if I could have this made? Maybe if I can get Pegasus' number he could make it."

"What do you have there?" asked as he leaned over Mokuba to look at the screen.

"Oh it's uh...well...its hard to explain."

"It looks pretty cool."

"You think so? Thanks!" Mokuba grinned.

"What medium did you plan on coloring it with?"

"I guess this." Mokuba said gesturing the computer in front over him.

"That won't do it justice." He said as he reached over Mokuba and hit a few commands on the screen, "Come with me."

Mokuba raised and eyebrow and followed his teacher into his office in the back of the room. On the desk was the same design tablet Seto used and on the screen was Mokuba's design.

"My brother has one of these!" Mokuba said excitedly, "Its so cool."

"Your brother must be really into graphic design to have one of these." Mr. Nac said as he motioned for Mokuba to sit. He place his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "You can use it to digitally color your design. I'm positive you'll like the result better."

Mokuba grinned up at his teacher, "Thanks ."

"Mokuba."

The voice of his brother caught Mokuba off guard. Looking back over his shoulder he saw his brother standing in the doorway, dressed down per his request. Mokuba got up from his teachers desk and walked back to his desk to get his things.

"Thanks for the help. Mr. Nac." Mokuba called out as he followed his brother out.

Mokuba fell into step with his brother. His brother was looking down at his phone and Mokuba could see a slight smile, "Got a text from Joey?"

Seto looked down at his brother, "Just an update. His flight will be landing in a few hours. Did you want to wait for him to arrive before he get dinner?"

"Sure I can wait...but we should get a snack."

* * *

In the morning Mokuba didn't bother waking up his brother since he was positive Joey and he were up most of the night. Mokuba got Roland to drive him to school in his brother's car so no one would question anything. Mokuba went through his day as normal before ending his day waiting in his art class for his brother to arrive.

invited Mokuba into his office to use his drawing tablet again. Mokuba painted in his design several different ways before deciding on his second color pallet. Mokuba looked over to his right and saw his teacher staring intently at him.

"What?"

"You and your brother...same parents?"

Mokuba was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. That was one way America and Japan were different.

"Yes, same parents. I take after our father and my brother after our mom." He explained.

"Why don't your parents pick you up after school?"

Mokuba took a moment before answering. It was common knowledge back in Domino he reminded himself, "Our parents passed away...so it's just been my brother and me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. It's just a part of life."

Mokuba stiffed when he felt an unfamiliar hand touch his hair. ran his fingers through it seemingly absent-mindedly. Mokuba was relieved him he heard a rough English translation of, "Hey is this Mokuba's class?"

Mokuba quickly looked up and saw Joey standing nerverously in the doorway of the classroom. Mokuba hurriedly grabbed his bag and rushed over to Joey to greet him.

"So where's my brother?" Mokuba asked Joey as they walked out of the school.

"He's being looked at by his doctor." Mokuba'S face went from accusing to terrifyed, "Nothing I did!" Joey added when he saw Mokuba's expression, "Just a physical and weight check. He was suppose to put on five pounds. Looks like he did the opposite."

"Oh, he's just busy all the time. I promise he's eating."

"Not falling into old habits?"

"Old habits?" Mokuba asked as he stopped before getting in the awaiting car, "Oh! No! He hasn't been doing that!"

"Okay I'm glad."

"Wouldn't you be able to tell?" Mokuba teased."

"Your brother could hide a red rose in a bouquet of white roses." Joey laughed, "You're my eyes when I'm not around okay."

"He won't relaps."

* * *

That evening the three watched a movie. They let Joey pick because he was a guest in their California home. Mokuba and Joey were sucked into the action on the screen but Seto was struggling to stay awake from Joey absent-mindedly playing with Seto's hair. It had much longer than Seto had ever allowed it to get back home. Mokuba thought it was interesting how his brother had changed his style to suit his environment. Trench coats and leather had no place in the California sun. The style change also made Seto look his age at least when he wasn't wearing his perfectly tailored suits.

Half through the movie Seto turned to Mokuba and reminded him he had school in the morning. Mokuba knew that phrase had many meanings and he could assume this time it had two: go to bed and get lost I want to mess around with my boyfriend.

"You're right. Will I see you in the morning?" Mokuba teased as he left the room, "Good night."

Mokuba was standing at the printer as he tried to decide which type of print would be the best to show his brother his design on. Glossy would give it a nice finish but would it be a distraction and the matte would not draw his brother's attention. Better yet the person he really had to impress, Pegasus.

"Just print it on both."

"What about the one print rule?" Mokuba asked, "You always want use to commit 100% to our projects and be 100% sure how we want the finished product to look."

"The rule is mainly to preserve paper and ink but as the teacher I can make exceptions."

Mokuba smiled as he loaded the glossy and matte paper into the printer. The first print was gorgeous and the second just as immaculate.

"Is this how you see your brother?"

"Kinda. He's my hero." Mokuba said as he slipped the prints into a folder.

"He seems intimidating."

Mokuba laughed and shook his head, "No, it a front. He's a big softie."

He felt his teacher rest his hands on his shoulders. He didn't tense up his time since he came to accept his slightly touchy feely nature besides the light massaging wasn't unwelcomed.

"I'm hosting an art workshop with a few of the other students at my home." He explained, "I do it every year and most of the students know about it already so I forgot to mention it to you."

"Cool, when is it?"

"This Friday after class."

Mokuba thought for a moment. He doubted Seto had any plans that would involve him Friday night now that Joey was visiting, "I think I can make it."

"Delightful." cheered just as Seto entered the room. Dressed in black jeans and a white hoodie.

Once in the car Mokuba fiddled with the folder as his brother drove. Joey was riding shot-gun, so Mokuba sat in the back trying to recall if he ever felt nervous to show his brother anything before.

"Where do you want to eat?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine with anything." Mokuba told him, "Besides you're the guest get first pick."

"Where's your favorite place to eat?"

"Can we go to I2?"

The car fell silent.

"Why?"

"Well...I'm craving those desserts their café has." Mokuba told his brother. It wasn't a lie so he didn't feel bad, "And I have a proposal for Pegasus."

"No deals with Pegasus unless I know what's going on." Seto told Mokuba. He fell silent as he waited for Mokuba to spill. Mokuba knew his brother wasn't going to let him talk to Pegasus without knowing the reason why, "Well?"

"I'd really rather tell you both at the same time."

Joey chuckled, "Sounds like a joint custody situation. You want to ask Mommy and Daddy at the same time?"

"Please don't refer me to Mommy ever again." Kaiba warned.

"It's funny that you let Pegasus have the more masculine term." Joey teased, "Come on lets go and see what Mokuba's idea is."

"No, it rude to show up out of the blue."

"Don't make excuses! You always tell me that he shows up unannounced all the time. Let's do the same."

The drive to I2 was over an hour drive with the afternoon traffic. Mokuba scrambled out of the car as the valet go the keys from his brother. Joey was left alone getting out of the car as Seto ran after his brother. Mokuba dove into the elevator just as it was about to close.

Mokuba grinned at his brother as the elevator took him up to the top floor. It wasn't an express elevator so it wasn't as fast at the ones in KC. The doors stopped at level 5 and the doors opened and there stood Seto Kaiba. Mokuba was always amazed at how in shape his big brother was in.

"Gez did you parkour?" Mokuba gasped.

"What are you up too?" Seto asked as he cornered his brother in the elevator as the doors closed and continued to the top floor.

"Calm down. It's nothing crazy. It needs both Pegasus' and your approval."

"I don't like surprises Mokuba."

"Calm down."

"Stop telling me to calm down." Seto said through his teeth, "What's in the folder?"

"Don't think you can bully me into submission bro."

"Don't think. I know."

The ding of the elevator arriving at its final destination, was Mokuba signal to dodge his brother and make a mad dash to Pegasus' office.

Mokuba wasn't the fastest runner even with a slight head start. Mokuba could feel his brother gearing up to tackle him so he made a split second decision to play dirty. Mokuba grabbed a office chair pulling it out and successfully tripped his one and only brother up. Mokuba knew better than to look back when he heard the loud thump and a collective gasp from the office workers that witnessed the sibling assault.

Mokuba stopped briefly at the doors and looked back at his brother, he could only think of a wounded giraffe as he watched his brother trying to get to his feet.

"Don't you dare!" He called out.

"Don't worry." Mokuba assured him as he in pulled open the doors and entered the creator of Duel Monsters office.

Pegasus wasn't alone in the office, but it didn't look like it was an important meeting either. He looked shocked to see Mokuba.

"Mokuba what are you doing here?" He asked as he dismissed the person who was his personal assistant, but not before telling her to have the café send up food.

"I have a design for you." Mokuba said as he set the folder on Pegasus' desk, "It's a card design."

"You know I personally design all the cards right?"

"Yes, however I thought maybe you could make this one into a card...limited release...for my brother."

"Did your brother put you up to this?"

"No." Mokuba said quickly as he pulled the copies out of the folder to show the older man.

He watched Pegasus' face carefully as he looked over the prints, "These are lovely."

"Do you think you could do it?"

"I could but it would need your brother's approval. Using his likeness even for something like this would still need his approval."

Pegasus put the prints away and tucked them into his drawer, just as the eldest Kaiba burst into the room with Joey in tow.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus greeted dodging the question, "And you brought your little boyfriend. How are you Joseph?"

Joey looked to exhausted from the obvious scuffle he's been through restraining his brother for the last few minutes.

"What's going on?" Seto repeated.

"Just a design for a new card." Pegasus confessed, "It's quiet a design too. I haven't taken other artist's designs into consideration ever before. This will be a first."

Seto looked surprised at Pegasus's words, "Really?"

"Yes, your brother has talent as an artist." Pegasus told him then added, "Maybe you'll intern with me this summer?"

"Absolutely not." Seto answered for his brother.

"Is that no for the internship or the design?"

"The internship!"

"So you agree to the card."

"Of course! Anything Mokuba designs always has my approval."

Mokuba smiled widely.

"Then it is settled. I'll get started on it right away." Pegasus said shaking Mokuba's hand just as a cart of food was rolled in.

After class Mokuba rode with his teacher over to his place since he'd have to wait for his brother. Mokuba chatted with his teacher about filling the silence. Mister Nac asked about his brother Mokuba talked lenghtly about him without relieving too much about their personal life.

"Who was the blond gentleman that came for you this week?"

"Oh that's Joey." Mokuba explained, "He's here visiting."

"Relative? He doesn't speak much English."

"Oh no, he's my brother's friend from back home. English wasn't his best subject." Mokuba laughed.

"Here we are." He announced as he pulled up to a California styled home. He parked inside the garage before speaking again, "The other students will be arriving in an hour or so."

"Ok cool." Mokuba replied as he got out of the car and went into the house.

It was a neat and well kept home for a man living alone.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?"

"Sure." Mokuba said interested to see how his teacher lived.

Mokuba followed his teacher into the living area, kitchen and a small sitting area before they ventured into the back of the house were the bathrooms and bedrooms where.

"This is my studio." He said opening up a door to reveal a room full of paintings and art supplies. We'll set up in here in a bit. Care for a drink?"

"Sure, I am a bit thirsty."

They went back into the kitchen and Mokuba took a seat at the table as Mister Nac got them something to drink. He placed a glass in front of Mokuba and he had a dark colored bottle for himself. Mokuba didn't care that he was having a beer. He wasn't driving him home and it wasn't during actual work hours either. Plus he recalled his brother taking a shot before meeting with Pegasus and having a few more after and he'd say if you drink correctly it's a great way to de-stress.

Mokuba took a few gulps from his glass thinking it was water but to his delight discovering it was white cherry and coconut flavored beverage.

"Tell me Mokuba how is it you don't have a girlfriend?" He rested his arms on the table after taking a drink from the bottle.

"Well." Mokuba blushed, "Since we travel back and forth between the States and Japan a relationship like that doesn't make much since."

"That's sad. You're missing out on all the experiences you should have in your youth."

"Nah, it's all good." Mokuba said with a grin as he finishing his drink, "I'm popular back home so I can get one easy when I'm ready."

Mister Nac refilled Mokuba's glass with out asking if he wanted more but Mokuba accepted it. He liked the taste.

"How tall is your brother?"

"...I think...he's six feet and three inches now."

"Very impressive height. Do you think you'll get that tall?"

"I doubt it...actually I hope not."

His teacher laughed, "Why not?"

"Well, I'm not that into vegetables so he says that's the reason I'm still pretty short. But I don't want to be as tall as him because back at home he has to get all his clothes custom made because he's far above the average height."

"He's certainly a sight to see."

Mokuba heard the comment but it didn't bother him. He knew his brother was attractive. He was voted Most Attractive in school and in Forbes. It wasn't new to him. Mokuba felt his skin heating up as he sat at the table. He could feel his face getting red and his vision felt tilted.

"What was in that drink?" Mokuba studied his teachers face and saw shock appear.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I must have poured from the wrong pitcher."

Mokuba felt like his brain was turning to mush. He'd taken a few sips of his brother's drinks on the rare but even that made him feel a bit impaired.

Mokuba excused himself as he went to find the bathroom again. He splashed water on his face hoping it would help, it didn't. Mokuba thought about something he'd witnessed with Joey and his brother. Joey had bought a special brownie and Seto had eaten it all. Joey literally forced his brother to throw up the brownie to reduce the effect.

Mokuba leaded over the toilet and stuck his fingers in his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to induce vomiting. Mokuba took a few deep breaths before he left the bathroom. It didn't help. Upon opening the bathroom door was waiting outside.

"You should eat something to asorb some of the alcohol. I ordered the pizza. The other students should be here soon. Why don't you go lay down in my room until they get here."

Mokuba nodded as he let his teacher lead him back to his bedroom.

Mokuba laid across the bed without and heard the door click closed. He closed his eyes when he felt the room start to spin. He breathed deeply like he did when I was trying to relax and soon fell asleep.

Mokuba awoke when he heard the sound of a door closing. He sat up slowly relieved to see he was no longer woozy. Reaching into his pocket for his phone he found it was missing. Looking over the bed and on the floor he didn't see it anywhere. Opening up the bedroom door he ventured back into the kitchen to see cups and empty pizza boxes being stuffed into a trash bag.

"Did everyone already leave!? What time is it?"

"Nearly 9pm."

"Geez Seto must be going crazy. Could you call my phone I can't find it."

"It's over there on the counter. You left it in the bathroom. I didn't expect you to sleep through the whole get together."

Mokuba grabbed his phone and saw two text messages from his brother and a notifcation that his phone was being tracked, "He's on the way here."

"I called him when your tracked went off 15 minutes ago. I told him you had a headache and you were knocked out in the other room."

"Oh thanks for calling him. He can get a little panicked when he can't get in contact with me."

"Totally understandable. That's what older siblings are suppose to do."

It wasn't long after until Seto and Joey showed up. Mokuba was happy Seto was in a good mood, a very good mood.

* * *

Monday in class Mokuba didn't talk about the Friday get together. He wasn't sure if had told him he was sick in the other room or not. It would be weird to ask about it and have been there. Like always Mokuba waited after to get picked up in his art class.

Mr. Nac sitting behind his desk grading the pop quiz he'd given. Mokuba had been doodling but resorted to looking through his phone hoping for an email from Pegasus.

"Good job Mokuba."

"Huh?"

"I can tell you studied this weekend." He said holding up the graded quiz, "Would you like the study guide so you can get a head start for the test Friday?"

"There's a test Friday?"

"You're the first to know about it." He laughed and waved Mokuba over. He handed Mokuba the packet of paper, "Test is a mid-term exam on everything we've learned so far. If I recall you may have missed a bit of what we learned in the very beginning."

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate this." Mokuba told him.

"Hey!" Joey said as he stood in the doorway. Mokuba instantly noticed Joey was dressed sharply, "Ikimashou."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mokuba called as he followed Joey.


	5. Stage Four

Seto Kaiba was not the type of person to causally be anywhere. Especially with how this year was panning out. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

I hadn't heard from him since graduation, and I'd always assumed it was because of how it had been. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the location either but he was adamant on it happening. He wouldn't say anything to me afterwards so I never got a chance to make sure he was alright.

It was like he literally disappeared.

And for him to just appear one night at the foot of my bed you can imagine my surprise. He was soaked to the bone. I scrambled out of bed to get him a towel to dry off. He didn't take the towel when I held it out to him. I could see him shivering in the dark. I towel dried his hair before I took his coat off. I did my best to dry off the rest of him.

"I'll get you some different clothes to put on. You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

I found a shirt and sweat pants that would hit him alright. When I turned to give them to him I saw his wet clothes discarded on the floor and Seto Kaiba sitting on my bed. I walked over and held them out to him. He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me closer. The pull caught me off guard enough for me to fall into him.

I pushed myself up and looked down at him. The rain had stopped and the moon was shining through my window, it was as though it was destined, the moon made his skin and eyes glow. He had his hands resting on my shoulders. I could feel he had a light grip on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked for the first time, out loud.

"I've decided to die." He told me in a whisper. It took a moment for me what he said to register.

"That's not something you should just decide."

"People do it all the time." He told me.

"You're not like most people. Besides what do you think that'll accomplish?" I asked.

"I'll be able to pass into the afterlife." I could hear in his tone he was trying to convince himself and me at the same time, "Maybe I'll be able to see him again then I'll be able to feel again."

"Atem." I sighed. He'd told me exactly why he had to leave us all. He told me to make sure Kaiba **didn't** do exactly what he was talking about now. I couldn't fail, "Did you come here to say goodbye or for me to change your mind?"

"I figured we could...at least once more." He didn't look at me. He broke into my room to hook up then he planned on killing himself, "You don't have too."

He pushed himself up expecting me to move but I didn't, "You know you're beautiful." I told him, "You say you're numb inside but I can't agree. I understand the world hasn't been fair to you. I always thought you won the life lottery but I realized it's the least life could do for you. I even understand why. But think about everyone you'd be leaving behind."

He didn't say anything.

I pushed his bangs out of his eyes, "Seto..."

"Will you look out for Mokuba?"

"I couldn't look out for him as well you'd want me too." I told him. I had to think of something to talk him off the edge. That's why he was here. I knew it was. It had to be. I unstraddled him allowing him to sit up fully. We sat in silence for what could have been an hour. His bangs fell into his eyes again blocking them from my view. I reached out tilted his chin up so I could see his eyes, "You're not the type of person that wants to be talked off the edge. You can tell me what's really wrong."

Silence

"My parents died. They left us to our relatives...they didn't want us. I got us adopted he didn't actually want us. And now he's gone too and I don't understand why he didn't..."

"That's not true Seto." I sputtered. It never came to me that Seto with all his pride, confidence and issues would take rejection so hard. Not that Atem had rejected him but I guess he didn't explain to Seto why he needed to leave, "Atem had to leave. He didn't want to leave you."

"If that's true! You do it!" Kaiba shouted and forced a gun into my hand, "I broke into your home. You have every right to shoot me."

I'd never held a gun before but I made sure to avoid the trigger. I stood and put it on my dress on the other side of my room. It frustrated me that after what time had gone by he only seemed to get worse. I could only read so much about the stages of grief. He'd been in the stage of denial so briefly but he bounced between Anger, Bargaining and Depression at the drop of a hat.

I could only assume he couldn't just go see a psychologist but that would require him telling someone everything that had happened over the last few years. Anyone on the outside would think he was completely insane. I could imagine the headlines now.

"Kaiba, you need to move on." I said bluntly, "I know that's not what you want to hear but you need to move on. Atem went into the afterlife. We all accepted it and you have to do the same. What would Atem think if he saw you like this?"

"Why did I think you'd understand?"

"Damnit Kaiba! I do understand. You've gotta understand that I do! You have to move on from this!"

The look in Kaiba's eyes was unnerving and I regretted yelling. He stood I hadn't realized he'd put the clothes on. He went to the door and walked out into the main room. It took me a moment to realize he was walking around my apartment. I found him in my shared bathroom with an empty pill bottle in hand. He was looking down into the sink. I snatched the bottle from his hand quickly. The label wasn't on it.

"What did you take?" I asked while grabbing him. I forced him to his knees so his head was over the toilet bowl before I shove my fingers down his throat forcing him to vomit. It took a couple attempts but he eventually threw up. I looked into the bowel to count pills but saw nothing. I went back to try again but he stopped me.

"Stop, I didn't take anything!" Kaiba gagged.

"Why did you have that pill bottle then?"

"I picked it up out of the sink. You didn't give me a chance to put it down."

"Why did you say anything!"

"It's hard to talk when someone has their hand half way down your throat." Kaiba coughed.

We sat on the bathroom floor with only my uncle's light snoring to fill the silence. Kaiba stretched his legs out knocking into mine in the process. I looked over at him. He had red spots on his skin, from vomiting.

"Sorry. I panicked." I apologized, "You can't blame me though."

"I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing."

Silence

I was the first to stand when I felt my legs beginning to fall asleep. I offered my hand to Kaiba and pulled him up. We stood in the bathroom for a few more moments before he moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home."

"It's late. You really shouldn't be out this late."

"I'll be fine."

"Just stay with me...for tonight." I took his hand to stop him from walking away. I felt so nervous. This wasn't anything new. I pulled him close to me with no resistance.


	6. Side Quest 2

Exiting the school Mokua saw a limo waiting for them. It wasn't one of theirs. Mokuba rushed over and pressed his face to the glass to see inside but he couldn't.

"Excuse me Sir."

Mokuba looked up and saw the chauffeur was trying to open the door for him. Mokuba stepped back and let the chauffeur open the door. Getting in he saw his brother and Pegasus sitting across from each other. Seto was staring, red faced, down at his phone and Pegasus looking pretty proud of himself. Mokuba took a seat beside his brother and Joey sat beside him.

"So what's going on?" Mokuba asked as the vehicle began to move.

"We're celebrating." Pegasus told him as he took out a card sized foil packet and held it out to Mokuba, "Due to the effects its Limited Release and more of a collectors item. Only 50 were printed."

Mokuba carefully opened the packet and saw his design on the Duel Monsters Card, "You made it holographic!" Mokuba held the card in his hand and watched it shine.

"Only three of those exist." Pegasus told him and gestured back down to the packet, "You own two."

Mokuba looked down and saw the second card, "Thank you!"

"No, thank you." Pegasus said, "I would have never thought to make your brother into a card."

Mokuba held out one of the cards to Seto. Mokuba watched his brothers face go from his Sunless complexion to rose red.

"You like it?" Pegasus asked

"...Only 50 exist?" Kaiba questioned.

"That's right." Pegasus told him.

"You did this for Mokuba?"

"Mostly, however it was a golden opportunity."

Seto stared at the card not sure how to feel. His brother had designed it and Pegasus actually made it into an actual card. He was speechless,"I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it Seto?" Mokuba asked

"Of course I do? This was really unexpected."

"Huzzah!" Pegasus cheered, "Now that its gotten the Seto Kaiba stamp of approval it can be release to the public and we can properly celebrate."

"When is the official release? I'll have to have it added to the database."

"I was thinking New Year's Day."

Dinner was fun. Pegasus and Joey were on their best behavior and the air of awkwardness was no where to be found. Mokuba never liked going to business dinners especially the ones with Pegasus, mainly because of Duelist Kingdom. However things slowly changed and got less awkward even after his and Seto's failed attempt at dating. Mokuba had noticed Pegasus had became one of the few people his brother was 100% himself around. It was refreshing to hear his brother talk openly with someone other than Joey and himself.

"Are you in any art classes in school Mokuba?" Pegasus asked after ordering a bottle of wine.

"I'm taking a graphic design course. I really like it."

"How are you grades?" Pegasus asked, "I'm sure you're adjusting well to the new school system here. I'm sure everything being in English is a challenge for you."

"To be completely honest it was in the beginning. I never had to speak in English back home unless I was talking to you. But it's gotten a lot easier with practice."

"Has it gotten any easier for you Joey since you've been here for quite sometime now?" Pegasus asked. Mokuba caught a glint of mischievousness in Pegasus's eye.

Joey stared at Pegasus for a moment only having heard his name. Mokuba watched Joey trying to figure out how to respond.

"He asked if you're English has gotten any better." Seto told him in Japanese.

Everyone at the table watched as Joey's face went red with embarrassment.

"Don't start teasing him now Pegasus." The eldest Kaiba warned.

Pegasus laughed as his glass of was being filled, "I meant no harm. I apologize."

* * *

Mokuba excused himself to his room when he noticed Joey getting pretty handsy with his brother. Mokuba hopped on his computer to game for a few hours before going to bed. That would give those two plenty of time to exhaust each other. Mokuba wanted to play online with some of his friends back in Domino City, it was One in the afternoon there, and everyone worth playing with was in school.

In the morning Mokuba was surprised to see his brother at the breakfast table and no Joey in sight. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Seto replied, "Joey had to fly home last night his mother had a heart attack."

"Have you heard anything? Is she doing alright?"

"Last I heard she wasn't in ICU anymore."

"What time did Joey's flight leave?"

"10pm."

"Oh, I-"

"He said he'd come back as soon as he was able too. He should be landing in three more hours."

Mokuba could tell Seto missed Joey a lot. Mokuba could tell that Joey having to leave without warning was **really** getting to him.

"If she's already out of ICU she's most likely fine right?" Mokuba said hugging his brother, "He'll be back next week."

Seto sighed and dropped his head to the table. Mokuba left his brother at the table and told Roland to come back and babysit his brother after he dropped him off at school.

* * *

After school Mokuba checked his phone and saw Joey had messaged him. He told him he'd arrived safely and his mother was doing fine and would be released from the hospital at the end of the week. He asked him about Seto and if he was doing alright and he wasn't answering his calls. Mokuba told him he probably left his phone in the room and he was probably trying to find solace in the bottom of a container of gelato. Mokuba and Joey exchanged a few more messages before he felt a weight crash down on his shoulders. A cascade of golden locks fell into his view. Mokuba stiffed when he saw the look on his teachers face. Mokuba shifted his eyes down and saw golden brown arms embracing him.

"Marik!" Mokuba nearly screamed as he jumped up to return the hug, "Where have you been?"

"I was skiing up north! You should have messaged me and told me you two were here?" Marik asked as he glanced over at the stunned teacher, "Hi."

Mokuba quickly gathered his things as he hurried Marik out of his classroom, "Last time you updated your status you were in Brazil."

"Left Brazil weeks ago." Marik laughed.

"Instagram says otherwise." Mokuba pointed out, "How did you find out we were here?"

"Joey called Ishizu and she called me last night. He wanted to ask me if I could make sure your brother doesn't get fat while he was away."

"He did not!"

"Good because gaining that much weight overnight can't be health." Marik teased as he got on his motorcycle and handed Mokuba a spare helmet.

They got home in record time. Marik weaved in and out of traffic like a demon out of hell. Mokuba loved it! Upon entering their California home Mokuba went to the entertainment room and saw his brother cocooned in a big fluffy blanket, a container of melted Salted Caramel ice cream on the coffee table.

Mokuba sighed before putting his little 'big' brother voice on, "Seto, he's coming back! Did you get anything done today?"

Seto groaned in response.

"That would be a no." Marik said as he began to unroll Seto from the blanket cocoon before pulling Kaiba up to his feet, "Don't you have work to do?"

"I don't feel like it." Seto said pulled his arms out of Marik's grasp.

"In that case. Lets get dinner."

"I'm not hungry. You two go." Kaiba told him as he plopped down on the couch only to be pulled back up in a second.

"Nope, you need actual food." Marik told him, "Lets go. I saw a place down the street from here."

"Which place?" Mokuba asked. He couldn't think of any places close his brother would actual eat at.

* * *

Mokuba had been exhausted the entire day at school. He never thought he'd would have to babysit two 'grown men' ever, especially one being his brother. Marik order a round of drinks for Seto and himself and processed to get himself and Kaiba beyond wasted. Mokuba had seen his brother tipsy once but never drunk. In the morning he heard his brother in his bathroom puking his guts out so he knew he wasn't going to work again. Marik was awake laying on the couch in the living room, talking on his cell phone. He saw Mokuba enter and sat up and ended his call with a "Bye Sister."

Marik managed to be completely unaffected from last night and drove Mokuba into school getting him there in record time. Mokuba was hoping the ride would have woke him up more but he didn't have much luck.

Mokuba laid his head down on his desk as he waited for someone to come get him. With Joey and Marik having surprised him Mokuba wouldn't be surprised if someone else had be enlisted in picking him up. Mokuba thought about all the people that were state side currently, there was Tea in New York and possibly Mai but she was always on the move so there was no telling.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba sat up quickly when he heard his brother's voice. He was dressed as if he's been to work which shocked him. Mokuba grabbed his bag to leave however Mister Nac stopped them.

"Excuse me. I don't believe we've ever properly met." He said to Kaiba extending his hand. Seto shook his hand without hesistation, "I'm Thomas Nac, the schools art director."

"I'm aware." Seto replied coming off a bit stand-offish, "Was there something you needed? We're in a bit of a rush."

"No, just wanted to introduce myself and apologize for last week."

Mokuba watched Seto's expression soften, "It's alright. I get very anxious when I can't reach him."

"Anxious is an understatement." Mokuba teased.

"There's another event this Saturday for those students that couldn't make it however Mokuba is more than welcomed to come."

"Yes totally!" Mokuba chimed in.

"It's alright with me then." Kaiba agreed as he stepped to leave, "Good evening."

Once in the hall Mokuba began to talk, "I figured Marik would pick me up again."

"I thought so too but he didn't sleep at all last night so he's currently drooling all over the couch now." Kaiba muttered.

"Headache?"

"No, just hungry."

"Well, that's good. You didn't eat anything you ordered last night." Mokuba told him, "Guess we can have leftovers tonight."

* * *

"I thought you were a vegetarian!" Kaiba shouted. When they got home Marik was up and eating the steak tacos he'd gotten the night before. Every last one. Gone.

"How could I be a real vegetarian if I never tried meat?" Marik argued back and as nonsensical the argument was Seto wasn't ready for that response.

"I was going to eat those when I got back!"

"Plans change."

"You bastard."

"Name calling already?"

"You had your own food right here!" Kaiba said tossing the black container onto the counter. It popped open and revealed the withered vegetation. It didn't look appealing to any of them.

"You can have that."

"No, I want the steak tacos I ordered."

"I ate them...there's only two ways you're getting them back now. The first way is Mother bird Baby bird style or-"

"Get out of my house."

"Seto, you don't mean that." Marik teased, "If you kicked me out and soured this still blossoming friendship; I wouldn't feel any reason to keep this video of you drunk singing Like a Virgin, off the internet. By the way thanks for teaching me how to effectively us it."

Kaiba scoffed as he left the kitchen slamming the door to his bedroom. Mokuba frowned at Marik, "You could have ordered more ya know."

"If I actually ate them." Marik smirked, "It's tofu."

"Why would you get him to mad like that?"

Marik shrugged and opened the oven and pulled out the hidden reheated tacos, "Life's small pleasures. Now go get your brother and tell him to come eat his dead cow flesh."

* * *

Mokuba had his brother drive him over to his teacher's home Saturday morning. Mokuba had given his teacher a heads up that he probably would be arriving a bit earlier than everyone else since his brother was dropping him off before work.

Pulling up to Mokuba's teacher's home Kaiba parked out in front and began to get out of the car.

"You don't have walk me to the door." Mokuba laughed.

"What if he's not awake?" He asked.

"I'll just hang out until he does then." Mokuba told him as he closed the car door, "You have a meeting to get too right? I'll be fine."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes, and an extra battery." Mokuba reassured him, "Go."

"Okay."

"Love you." Mokuba said in a teasing meaningful tone.

Seto smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
